Welcome to Bikini Gulch
Welcome to Bikini Gulch is the pilot episode of Adventures in Bikini Gulch, in this episode SpongeBob and Patrick test Sandy's time machine, which brings them to Bikini Gulch permanently Trivia * This episode can also be called "Time Machine" or "Bikini Gulch" * PrimitiveSponge129 was originally gonna call Adventures in Bikini Gulch: "Pest of the West: The Series" Transcript SpongeBob and Patrick walk to Sandy's Treedome SpongeBob opens the door SpongeBob and Patrick put on their water helmets SpongeBob: Hi Sandy! Patrick: Hello, Sandy! Sandy: Howdy fellas! I was looking for you two, I'm trying to test my time machine! SpongeBob and Patrick look at the time machine SpongeBob: WOW! It's so beautiful! Patrick: That's a weird looking vending machine, where do I get the food? SpongeBob laughs SpongeBob: No Patrick! That's a '''time '''machine, not a vending machine Patrick: Oh...what does a team machine do? SpongeBob: The '''time '''machine brings you to a different time! SpongeBob: It can get you to the time where you were a baby, a child, when you got your driver's license... Patrick: When you got a driver's license? SpongeBob, I think that's in the year 9999 for you! Sandy: Alright fellas, get inside the time machine so I can activate it! SpongeBob and Patrick get in the time machine Sandy: I'm gonna bring you to the time when.....you said "Hi" to me! Sandy activates the time machine with a lever Time Machine: Greetings, what time to you want the people inside to go to? Sandy pushes some buttons and pulls some levers Time Machine: To the time when they said "Hello" to you? Affirmative SpongeBob and Patrick glow and dissapear Time Machine: ERROR, ERROR, Brought the people inside to the western ages forever.... Sandy: FOREVER?! Next scene shows Squidward in his house Squidward: SpongeBob and Patrick gone? Forever? Squidward: YAHOO! Squidward: Best, day, ever! Haha! Next scene shows SpongeBob and Patrick in a purple coloured spiral, with clocks going backwards SpongeBob and Patrick scream SpongeBob and Patrick transform into SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick SpongeBuck: (in a western style voice) Umm....Patrick Pecos Patrick: (in a western style voice) Yes, Sponge....uh... SpongeBuck: Patrick, you look different, did you dress in your cowboy costume today? Pecos Patrick: No, but it looks like you did! SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick arrive at Bikini Gulch SpongeBuck: Welcome to Bikini.... SpongeBuck: Gulch? SpongeBuck looks at himself SpongeBuck: (gasp) I don't look like myself! SpongeBuck: I look like my great great great great great great grandpa SpongeBuck! Pecos Patrick: SpongeBlock? Pecos Patrick looks like himself Pecos Patrick: And I look like... Pecos Patrick: "Pack-oz" Patrick! SpongeBuck: Pantos! I mean Pentos! I mean Pecoz! I mean Pecos! Pecos Patrick: Yes, SpongeBrock? SpongeBuck: I think Sandy's time machine transformed us into our great (×6) grandpas! Pecos Patrick: Yeah...I think you're right SpongeBuck: Let's go explore! Pecos Patrick: Okay SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick walk down Bikini Gulch Episode ends Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants (Debut) * Patrick Star (Debut) * Sandy Cheeks (Debut) * Squidward Tentacles (Cameo, Debut) * Time Machine (Debut) * SpongeBuck SquarePants (Debut) * Pecos Patrick Star (Debut) Category:Adventures in Bikini Gulch Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode